And Blah
by May a Chance
Summary: Nico's days are never normal, so when they are, he groans even louder than normal. Drabble


**Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing franchise know as Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan, the author of Percy Jackson, and his publishing company whom he probably sold the rights to. This story is written purely for my entertainment with nothing to do with profit or recognition. "I write what I want to write, I write what amuses me, it's totally for myself."- J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Scowling shadows, nutella's brown, Nico's having no fun at high school.

A ferocious scowl had long since plastered itself to the pointed features of one Nico di Angelo. Shadows danced across his face as the crowds of students around him parted before the shady boy. While smaller than the rest of the sophomore at Goode High, Nico had a certain air to him that had a tendency to turn people off. It was only his one camp friend joining him at the terrors of high school that made Nico feel even the slightest bit better.

Quite abruptly a cheerful face broke through the parting crowd. A shock of golden blond hair lay wavy against his forehead while brilliant blue eyes peaked out from beneath the golden locks to stare at one Nico di Angelo. "Hi Nico!" Will stated cheerfully as he slung an arm around Nico's shoulders only to receive a long scowl in response. "Oh cheer up you idiot. You need to start smiling. Doctor's orders!"

Glum, Nico gazed back at his polar opposite. "Contrary to popular belief, saying doctor's orders does not make me want to do anything. So just shut your mouth and let me get to English class."

"Ah, English, the greatest of all classes to an anti-word sophomore without even the slightest idea what is going on."

"Shut up, Solace."

Will fluttered his eyes at Nico in response. "You know you love me, Neeks."

"Don't call me that."

A crazy grin spread across Will's face. "I'm not hearing any denials, Neeks."

"Well you are now." Nico shrugged Will's arm off his shoulders and continued down the hallway towards the class of Paul Blofis, around fifteen minutes early for class.

Paul glanced up from where he was sitting at his desk to smile at Nico. Paul was a tall man with crew cut salt and pepper hair that was as tidy as ever compared to Nico's shaggy hair that hung over his eyes. Warm brown eyes gazed into Nico's dark chocolate brown ones. "Hello Nico," the man greeted with his smooth and warm voice. "How have your classes been?" The only answer was an unimpressed glare. "Be that way then, but you know that Percy and Sally really want you to exceed here. I bet that even little Kadyn is voting for you." Kadyn was Paul and Sally's six month old baby, a noisy child with her dad's salt and pepper hair and her mothers beautiful blue eyes. Even Nico had a soft spot for the sweet girl.

"Don't bring her into this," Nico said finally though the cute baby's blue eyes still stared at him from the Blofis apartment. "She's too little for that. Besides, using cute babies as ammo is against the rules."

Paul grinned back cheerfully. "I know. That's why I'm using Kadyn; 'cause she's cute and she's a baby."

A second student trickled into the class and shot the arguing pair a confused glance before taking a seat by the window. Nico sat as far away from Paul and the newly arrived girl as he could, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid people for all that much longer. Within minutes the entire class of twenty five had trickled into the room.

By that time it was time for the class to begin, a class that went without incident. As Nico was released from lunch, he got very excited because he was very hungry after a long day of not eating. Of course, that wasn't exactly unusual for Nico. He rarely ever ate; the only reason he ate at school was because he didn't want anyone thinking he was crazier than he was. Which, of course, he was but they didn't need to know that now did they.

"Hi Nico!" An overly cheerful voice shouted from across the cafeteria. "Wassup, little cuz?"

Nico just groaned.

* * *

**I know it's short but my muse was silent in this story and I had nothing better to write so here it is.**


End file.
